otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Push Him
Dormitory - Night's Edge Monastery ---- ::The spacious hall consists of white sun clay brick lead up to dark shardwood rafters in the shadowy recesses of the arched ceiling, with a polished-smooth, rich wooden floor worn with the passage of time and heavy use. The room's acoustics are surprisingly soft, the worn floor doing a great deal to limit the noise when full with those who call the manor home. ::Along the back wall is the large fireplace, built into the brick of the wall itself. The room has been converted into a dormitory. Bunk beds line the western wall of the large room with small chests placed at the foot of each bed. A small, heavy biinwood door leads off to the east and the clattering of pots can be heard at times. ---- Thayndor Zahir sits on a previously unoccupied bunk, a large backpack on the bed next to him. He is rummaging through a sheaf of letters, half in, half out of the backpack. "Y' look like y' are settlin' in, anyroad." Kael's leaned in the doorway, flashing a wry grin, wincing as he shifts, slightly. "Y' coul' set 'em afire, if y' like. Be glad t' do 't fer ye, 'n fact." Thayndor Zahir shakes his head, re-binding the letters - they were bound with twine - and replacing them in his bag. "I will write about this, as well," Thayndor replies. "And as with my other records, I can look back on them and remember if ever I get too proud." He lowers the bag to the floor and slides it under the bunk with a foot. "I take it you heard the latest twist to my sentence." Kael's leaned in the doorway, talking quietly across to Thayndor. "Heard y' were here - what else, I coul' nae tell ye." The young man considers the noble - "M' glad y' are, though. Here, I mean t' say. S' good havin' friendly folk about, one way o' another." Thayndor Zahir chuckles. "So far, it beats the shit out of prison," he admits, talking more like a sailor than a noble. He rises and straightens his doublet, adjusts the familiar weight of the scabbard at his belt. "It is a twist of the will of the Imperial Cult. Or is it Royal Cult, now? I am to remain here I can prove that as the Shadow grows more powerful within me, I rise in power to match and exceed it." Ailith makes her way into the dormitories, perhaps imposing in her cloak and armor...and perhaps simply alien. Walking as if taking a private tour of the grounds, she approaches the two and nods a silent greeting. "Y' can, y' ken." Kael allows that, softly - Ailith, passing in the door, gets a wry smile. "Nae what m' guessin 'er ladyship woul' agree." He looks back to Thayndor - "I got faith 'n ye -fer what 's worth." A pause, then, he asks, thoughtful, "Y' remember back, at th' very beginnin'? Th' first time w' talked, in th' chapel 'n th' Aerie?" Thayndor Zahir bows lightly as Ailith arrives, then returns his attention to Kael. "I think of it often," Thayndor replies. "I called you to follow me on my quest, and you warned me of the Shadow's power." He gestures in the air. "At the time I thought the extent of my connection to that darkness was a connection to the weather, the ability to make rain from a clear sky and wind from a doldrums, and did not ever anticipate the well inside me going as deep as it does." "Few seem to," says Ailith calmly. "Good afternoon. I trust you are settling well." Kael nods, then - "'t runs deeper 'n some, n' others. runs 's deep 's yer willin' t' pay." Faintly glowing eyes remain a mute testament to that. "S' funny, though. Th' weather donnae much speak t' me." Oddly, he seems faintly amused by that - "Fer all I learned, fer all I paid? That'n I ne'er found." More seriously - "Yer stronger 'n me, Thayndor. Allus hae been." A chuckle, and he subsides, looking wryly to Ailith. "It's going better than expected," Thayndor replies to Ailith. He smirks at Kael. "Stronger, maybe. But you've devoted more time to understanding your strength, to channeling it, than I. Ever since a day, years ago now, when I realized my curse, I've been playing catch-up with you." He steps back, to include Ailith in their circle, and eases again onto his bunk. "If the realm sees that the new Cult takes an active interest in helping those with this power learn it and overcome it, rather than ending them before they can go from acolyte to threat, then perhaps we can help others, Kael, to understand how deep that darkness goes." Ailith blinks. "Do not believe that I recommended you be sent here as a vacation," she says flatly. "For the whole of my life I have been trained to fight the Shadow and break its hold on Fastheld, and that has not changed. In the Amnesty we take the radical position that one need not equate a mage with the Shadow. So we shall proceed, but it is for you yourselves to prove whether this belief will harm or benefit the realm." Kael shakes his head, once, finally standing up off of that doorframe; Thayndor's in the dorms, on a bunk, Ailith inside. "M' thinkin' m' goin' t' go see t' th' fire - y' care fer a bit o' tea, either o' ye?" The mage moves stiffly, his left arm favored. Thayndor Zahir gestures placatingly to Ailith. "I implore you not to think I undervalue what I've been given," he says. "I'm grateful for this chance and shan't squander it." He watches Kael go -- saying, "Yes, tea would be nice --" and tilts his head. "I take it the proximity of Night's Edge to Light's Reach makes it easy for you to return so often, and monitor my progress." Ailith frowns. "Remain," she says to Kael. "You are one of the reasons Thayndor was sent here. Therefore I would speak with you." To Thayndor, she says, "I work at Lionsgate, when not otherwise required. As you came here with a minimum of warning to the staff, I felt it prudent to remain long enough to be certain the arrangement had a hope of success." Kael reaches up to drag his fingers (of his good arm) through his greying hair - and faintly glowing eyes come up to watch Ailith for a moment. Then - with a quiet sigh, he nods. "As y' wish, Lady. An' w' got plenty o' space - sommat tells me Celeste, th' Lady Valoria? Sh' donnae mind o'ermuch. Ne'er has." Xetheral blushes softly. "My apologies, I didn't mean to intrude." he says cautiously, then moves towards the door. Ailith nods. "I will not stay very long; do not be concerned of that. Do you know what I would ask of you in this venture?" she says, speaking to Kael. Thayndor Zahir falls silent, watching the exchange between Ailith and Kael with interest. "I kin likely guess - y' want t' go 'n ask, though?" The mage watches the woman with wry interest - offering a glance Xeth's way - "Y' got no worry, Master - all are welcome at Night's Edge, th' are. S' an odd time, t' be sure, but - fret y' not. Wi' see t' dinner soon enow." A flash of a grin, there. Nodding in acknowledgement, Xetheral leaves for the dining hall. "I do not want you to use your powers," says Ailith flatly. "Only your understanding of the temptations they present. It means nothing to me that Thayndor can refrain from changing into a beast when he is in a cell and nothing threatens him. When it seems logical or reasonable, or necessary, or emotions run high - these are the times of temptation. You and other mages here would know them better than any other." She regards Kael intently. "I wish you to push him. This is the only time in his life this particular mercy may be shown him. His education must therefore, for everyone's sake, be thorough." Thayndor Zahir neither moves, nor flinches, nor speaks in his own defense. He does, however, arch one eyebrow, imperiously high. "an', bein' as y' are, rather n' how 'e is, y' figure s' th' best way o' doin' that?" Kael offers a faint smile. "Either y' got faith n' me, Lady Valoria, o' y' donnae." And he turns for the dining hall. "Fayed were right." More seriously. "now. What do y' both take in yer tea? I got a bit o' early honey - s' right good, 't is." Ailith tilts her head. "You understand his position. I would think that understanding would be of service to you." Kael nods. 'Right then - jus' a bit o' honey. Wi' be back 'n a bit." And the mage moves into the dining hall, absently rubbing at that bad shoulder. "He's to break me, then," Thayndor muses, impassive. "Like a colt. Until not even the worst prodding draws a kick?" Ailith regards Thayndor. "You are a noble of the kingdom," she says. "The Shadow can have no hold over you." "We're in agreement," Thayndor says. "I welcome the chance to prove that I can hold my powers in stillness. Warpriest, its not the temptation to become a beast that concerns me -- that I feel I can overcome. It is whether or not I could return to humanity having made the transformation." He tilts his head. "But I gather it is the position of the Cult that magic is outlawed -everywhere- in Fastheld, not just in areas of population as the Amendment originally specified, and any opportunity I had to test myself in that regard would be followed as soon as possible by death." Ailith shakes her head. "It is not our position. And I would not make such a ruling. Understand, Thayndor. For you to leave this place with my blessing, you will control absolutely when you change and when you return. You will not change for anger or any other emotion, or because it is somehow 'easier' at the time. You were given hands and skill at arms; if you needed more it would be bears that hunt men, and not the other way about." "Another truth," Thayndor says with a nod. "That being the case, I welcome the chance to perfect my self-control and return to my family." Ailith nods. "My presence disturbs the other mages. And it seems I cannot communicate with them. I shall therefore return to Lionsgate. I expect Naoi will remain, or at least visit frequently." "I believe she deigned to do me a favor," Thayndor says with another nod. "There was a matter of a water-can. And of parchment." He rises again. "In the time between, I will await our next meeting," he adds, and bows again. Ailith bows slightly. "Until then." And with a swirl of violet, exit Warpriest. Return to Season 7 (2008) Category:Logs